Reading: The Son of The King of Games
by TheChamp123
Summary: The Egyptian God's, showing a possible Future to Yugi and Friends. Watch as they learn all about the adventure of Naruto Muto as he goes against all the odd's with his deck and his friends by his side.


**Chapter One: Yugi and Co. see the future!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Yugioh**

* * *

Yugi Muto was sitting in his grandpa GameShop, looking at his cards fondly and thinking about his closet friend Pharaoh Atem.

Hearing a bell ding Yugi looked up to see Ishizu Ishtah.

"Ishizu? What are you doing here?" Ishizu gave a smile seeing an old friend.

"The gods have sent me, they want you to gather the others" Yugi had a confused look.

"How come?" Yugi asked

"It would be if I told you all at the same time"

 **Some Time Later**

Yugi gave a smile as he saw his best friends "Hey everyone!"

"Hey Yug, what's up?" Joey Wheeler asked with hands behind his head.

"Ishizu said there's a message from the gods" Yugi explained, getting everyone's attention even Seko.

"Explain then" Seko said with a grunt.

"The gods, came in a vision. They have given me the power to show you all a possible future"

"That's all well and good but how dose if concern me?" Seko asked with a glare.

"You'd be surprised" Ishizu said with a mischief smile "Now allow me to show you the future!"

* * *

 **A young man around the age of fifteen was walking down the street, duel disk on his arm.**

 **Stopping at a window to look at his appearance, blond hair with a little black spiked in every direction with two locks framing the side of his face, sharp features that any girl or woman would say was handsome but one of his main features besides his eyes were the six whisker marks, three on each cheek. Wearing a black singlet, black jeans and normal shoes but what really put his outfit together was the blue crystal like pyramid with a golden wadjet eye in the middle connected to a chain around his neck.**

"Hey Guys is it just me or dose he kinda look like Yugi?" Joey pointed out. Everyone seemed to look in shock as the compared the teen to Yugi.

"He kinda dose..." Yugi said surprised.

"You don't think..." Tea started but shock her head.

"Think what?" Asked Yugi

Tea just waved her hand with a laugh "Don't worry about it hahah"

 **The teen continued on his way to get enrolled for Duel Academy**

("Duel Academy?" Seko gave a hum as she stated think over the idea)

 **or he have until a deep voice called out his name.**

 **"Naruto!"**

"Naruto...that's a nice name" Tea said with a smile.

 **Turning around the now named Naruto turned to see a man with crazy hair then himself, with five huge spiked black locks with purple on the rim and sharp golden locks falling down his forehead, wearing a tight black shirt and leather pants but to top it all off was the golden Egyptian pyramid that also has the wadjet eye hanging upside down from a chain.**

"Guys it's grown up Yugi" Joey yelled.

Tea blushed seeing how handsome, Yugi becomes. Even Seko had a small blush but hiding it quickly so no one noticed.

"Looking good Yugi" Mai said making Yugi turn bright red.

 **Naruto smiled at the familiar face in front of him "Hey pops"**

"WHAT?!" Everyone screamed.

"That's my son?" Yugi whispered

"Who's the mother?" asked Tristan but then grinned as the looked at Tea with Joey getting the same idea. Even Seko thought it could be Tea but that just made her clench her fists in jealousy.

 **Naruto then gained a confused look "What are you doin' here?"**

"I wouldn't miss him going on his first day" Yugi said making his friends snicker as Yugi started to get into it.

 **Yugi Moto smiled at his son "Well I wouldn't miss you going for your first day at duel academy would I?"**

 **Naruto scratched the back of his head with a small blush and a smile.**

Everyone smiled seeing the nice scene between father and son.

 **"Thanks dad" Yugi then gained a serious look.**

 **"Naruto I don't want you to use those cards unless it is for a good reason and the same goes for you Malefic deck"**

"Those cards...you don't think I mean the god cards?" Yugi asked with concern.

"It's possible Yugi, but I can't help but wonder what's with this Malefic cards and how come your so concerned" Tea asked.

"I guess we'll have to find out and see"

" **I know dad, I won't" Yugi pulled Naruto into a hug surprising him.**

 **"Good luck son" Yugi gave his son one last smile, then continued on to meet his rival.**

"Heh even after all these years, you and Kiba are still rivals!" Seko smiled but quickly got rid of it, hoping no one noticed.

 **"I'll do you proud dad"**

'I know you would' Yugi thought with a smile.

 **"Watch out!" Naruto turned around with a hum to see a girl running into him a full speed.**

 **Naruto grunted as he hit ground, getting our of his daze. Looking up Naruto saw probably one of the most beautiful girls he's ever seen laying on his chest, until she jumped up with a yell.**

"Looks like he's got the same luck as you Yug" Joey laughed slapping his friend on the back, the others smiled at the scene.

" **Sorry about that, but I have to go" Naruto gave a raised brow as he got up. With a shrug he headed to off to take his test for Duel Academy.**

 **Five minutes later**

 **Naruto was able to get in, even though he was late. Having your uncle own the school probably helped.**

"So one of us own the school" Joey started to think who it could be, wasn't him, couldn't be Tristan, Duke maybe?.

 **Naruto skipped the test, finding it a waste of time.**

"Yugi what have you been teaching your son?" Tea fake scowled with a smile. Yugi scratched the back of his head with a sweat drop, laughing nervously.

 **Naruto walked over to railing on the top flour watching people battle.**

" **Will Jayden Yuki please come down to duelling field four"**

 **Naruto was surprised to see the very same girl that knocked him down was about to battle.**

 **For the past ten minutes Naruto stood there with a shocked look, seeing someone trust their cards as much as Naruto and his father.**

Yugi and his friends smiled in pride seeing the younger generation believe in the heart of the cards. While Seko just scoffed)

 **When the battle was over Naruto walked over to her "Jayden Yuki, right?"**

 **The girl nodded with a smile, Naruto saw how truly beautiful the girl was, with her brown shaggy hair, brown entrancing eyes, her creamy white skin and her beautiful figure.**

"Looks like someone has a crush!" Mai said with a grin.

" **That was one impressive duel, most people would freak seeing a strong monster like that but you kept your cool and trusted your deck."**

 **"Hehe thanks...what's your name?"**

 **"Naruto" Naruto shook hands with Jayden.**

 **"Will Naruto Muto please make his way down to duelling flour nine"**

 **"Guess I'm up" Naruto said with a laugh as he made his way down to his arena.**

 **"Wait! Do you know Yugi Muto?" Jayden yelled out but Naruto didn't seem to hear her or possibly just ignored the question.**

"Jeez Yug. Your kid is acting like Kiba over there" Joey said pointing his thumb at Seko making her growl in annoyance.

 **Once Naruto reached his dueling arena, he saw a woman who was beautiful enough with long following red hair that seemed to entrance Naruto, wearing a standard teacher clothed.**

"Looks like your son likes older woman" Mai laughed out.

"He must be a ladies man!" Joey said with anime tears.

Everyone sweat dropped except Tristan who was doing the same.

 **"Naruto...Muto?" She asked with a raised brow.**

 **"Yep" Naruto said making a popping sound at the end.**

 **"You wouldn't happen to be related to Yugi Muto would you?"**

 **Naruto gained a proud smile "Yeah, he's my father"**

Yugi smiled happy knowing he raised his son right.

 **"WHAT!" Practically everyone screamed that out.**

 **"He's the son of the King of Games?"**

 **"He must be a good duellist"**

 **"He's pretty cute!"**

"Indeed he is" Tea and Mai agreed.

 **Naruto ready his duel disk "You don't mind if I go first do you?"**

 **"Not at all"**

 **"Good now It's time to duel!"**

"He even uses your catchphrase Yug" Yugi grinned, excited to see how his son duels.

 **Naruto-4000 LP**

 **Teacher-4000LP**

 **Naruto held five cards in his hand and a smirk graced his lips "First I summon Skilled White Magician in defense mode, I end my turn"**

 **Skilled White Magician- ATK 1900/DEF 1700**

 **Up in the stands**

 **"What do you think he's planing Jay?" Jayden's new friend Syrus asked.**

 **"I'm not sure but I know it's going to be something good!" Jayden had a huge grin wanting to see what the son of the King of Games was made of.**

 **"What a weak move, right Chazz? Chazz?" The flunkies of the teen named Chazz Princeton was watching with interest.**

"Seems the next generation don't know how to strategise" Mai shook her head.

 **"Do you think he is any good Zane?" Zane just shrugged hi shoulders.**

 **"Only time will tell Alexis"**

 **Back to the duel**

 **"Is that all?"**

 **Naruto just smiled "That's all"**

 **"Well your going to regret it because I play Celtic Guardian, I also play Feral Imp but that's not all I play the spell card Black Luster Ritual and I sacrifice both of my monsters to summon Black Luster Soldier!"**

 **A woman wearing black and green dragon like armor with a sword and a shield steeped appeared on the field, making everyone but Naruto gasp in shock.**

"Yugi look it one of your Grandpa's best cards" Yugi was surprised and was sure his Grandpa would be even more surprised.

" **I place two face down and end my turn"**

 **Black Luster Solider- ATK 3000/DEF 2500.**

 **"Not bad, now, it's my turn to draw" Naruto smirked as he looked at his cards.**

"That...smirk looks so familiar" Yugi said out loud trying to think where he's seen it before. His rival perhaps?.

" **Well, it was fun while it lasted and I hope the duel was as good for you as it was good for me because I play the spell card 'Dark Renewal.' With this, I can take any monster of my choosing from your side of the field and sacrifice a spell caster on my side of the field to summon any Dark spellcaster" Naruto smirks as her monster was sucked into a coffin along with his monster.**

 **"Wait! That means your going to summon-"**

 **"Yes! Come forth, master of magic! Come forth my Dark Magician!"**

 **A man wearing purple robs and a staff appeared.**

"You gave him your favourite card?"

Yugi gave a shrug "It looks like I did. I'm impressed how well he summoned him but the instructor doing well too"

 **Dark Magician- ATK 2500/DEF 2100**

" **I'm not finished yet so I play the card 'Dedication through light and darkness'. With this, I sacrifice my Dark Magician to summon, The Magician born from chaos...the fusion of light and darkness! Controller of insanity! The master of all magicians! Dark Magician of Chaos!" The crowed was deadly silent as one of the worlds most deadliest duel monsters was summoned.**

"Wow...that was a good move right Sis?" Mokuba asked his big sister, Seko just nodded.

 **"T-That's not possible, h-how?"**

 **"But I'm not done I play the card Black Illusion so my monster cannot be destroyed by battle and all spell cards have no effect. I also play 'Horn of the Unicorn' which gives any monster of my choosing 700 attacks and defense points and I chose my 'Dark Magician of Chaos'"**

'Smart move...it's near impossible to destroy his monster, it's Attack points is impressive. He really is Yugi's son' Seko thought with a smirk.

 **Dark Magician of Chaos- ATK 3500/DEF 3300.**

' **I'm in a bad spot' thought the duelist teacher but she glanced at her face downs 'But I may get threw this as long as I still have my face downs'**

"Man this instructor must be getting a bit flustered fighting 'the Son of the King of Games'"

"That tittle sounds dumb" Tristan pointed out making Joey growl as he attacked Tristan.

 **"Now, attack, 'Dark Magician of Chaos'!"**

 **"I play the spell card negate attack-"**

 **Naruto cut her off by quickly playing a spell card "I play the spell 'Shattering Arrow', destroying any spell cards you use and it also take life points from all spells it destroyed"**

 **Instructor 4000-500=3500LP**

 **"Now I activate Dark Magician of Chaos special ability I can bring back any spell or trap card back to the grave and summon it back to my hand, I end my turn"**

 **("She's losing her cool. It's going to be her downfall" Seko pointed out)**

 **"Grr I draw" the red head gained a smirk "I play 'Mystical Elf' but, that's not all, I also play 'Swords of revealing light' so you can't attack for three turns" Naruto smiled as he was getting excited, enjoying the duel.**

 **"I draw a card and end my turn" Naruto continued that for the next few turns**

" **Well, I send Mystical Elf to the graveyard but, that's not all, if I have one light monster and one dark monster, I can summon from my hand 'Black Luster Solider- Envoy of the Beginning' but I'm not finished. I play monster reborn to summon back my Black Luster solider"**

"That's a good move right Yug?"

"Yeah not many can pull it off she must have a strong bond with her cards"

 **B.L.S.E.B- ATK 3000/DEF 2500**

 **Black Luster Solider ATK 300/DEF 2500**

 **"I end my turn"**

 **"I draw, I play 'monster reborn' to bring back my 'Dark Magician', then I play the card 'Horn of a Unicorn' on my 'Dark Magician' and I'm guessing you know what happens next"**

 **Dark Magician ATK 3200/DEF 2800.**

 **"Now attack Dark magician of Chaos" the instructor grunted as one of her monsters was destroyed "Now I'm going to end this, I play the card Lineage of Destruction and this card allows my Dark Magician to attack twice, destroy her black Luster solider, then attack her directly"**

 **Instructor- 3000-3200=0 LP**

 **Winner Naruto Muto.**

"That was pretty good but she wasn't playing serious and she never used one of her cards effects" Yugi pointed out.

 **Naruto deactivated his duel disk as he walked over to the instructor "That was a good duel, I feel if you had taken me seriously this duel good have Ended in multiple ways"**

"It was a good duel. Shows how good you taught him Yug"

"You think so?" Joey nodded with a smile.

"We know so!"

" **Oh?" She asked with an amused smirk.**

 **"I'm sure you had some cards that would of made this duel a lot harder"**

 **"I'm glad you noticed"**

" **So what should I call you?"**

" **Well, I think Kushina-Sensei would suffice" the red head said with a smile.**

 **Naruto walked back up the steps, only to come face to face with Jayden. "That was amazing!"**

"Kinda makes you remember, when we first saw the holograms" Yugi nodded along with his friend, remembering his first fight with Seko. Even if it wasn't for fun it still was an experience.

" **Thank you" Jayden gave a nod of confirmation.**

 **"So your father is actually, Yugi Muto?"**

 **"Indeed he is" Jayden had stares in her eyes, as the thought of the possible epic duel between them but she snapped out of her thoughts to ask an important question "Who's your mother?"**

 **"My mother is-" Naruto was interrupted as a man in a suit appeared, whispering in his** **ear. With a nod, Naruto gave apologetic smile "Sorry but I have to go, see ya Jayden" Naruto walked off with the man, getting raised eye brows from everyone.**

"Where do you think he's going?" Everyone just shrugged and continued to watch.

 **Yugi watched the entire duel with a smile, full of pride as he watched his son duel. "He did well...didn't he Seko?" Yugi turned to look at his wife and all time rival Seko Kiba Moto.**

"NO FRICKEN WAY! YUG AND SEKO?" Joey yelled at the top of his lungs running back and forth. The others where just as surprised or in Tea's case heart broken. Seko face started to heat up along with Yugi with the two unable to look at each other.

 **"Of course he is our son after all" Seko was a fairly tall woman but still shorter then Yugi, was very beautiful.**

"That's crazy" Joey said as he and the others tried to recover from the bombshell.

" **Your upset because he didn't summon your Blue eye's aren't you?" Seko growled, knowing he was right.**

 **"Shut up Yugi!" Yugi smiled at his wife, standing up to hold her in his arms.**

Seko blushed seeing there closeness between her future self and future Yugi.

 **She rubbed his arms with a sigh "I don't know why he won't let me just put him in Obelisk"**

 **"He doesn't wan't it all to be handed to him, he want's to work for it"**

 **"He get's that from you" Seko said with a hidden smile, wanting neither her husband or her son to change.**

While everyone was still surprised about Yugi and Seko, they smiled at seeing the deep love they felt for each other. Except for Tea

 **With Naruto**

 **Naruto was staring at his Malefic cards with wonder, in Naruto's eye's these cards weren't evil but different, showing that even that light can have a dark side, even the darkest of things can have a brighter side to them. Unknown to Naruto his malefic monster where watching him.**

 **"I don't know why you chose me...but I'm glad you did, because like the rest of my deck you are a part of me"**

* * *

"Man that's was intense" Joey said with the others nodding.

"there a lot more to see if your interested" Ishizu called out surprising the others.

"Why not? Let's see some more of Seko and Yugi's kid!" Joey said excitedly. Throwing his arm of Yugi's shoulder.

"Yeah, it's got me interested" Yugi said with a laugh.

"I suppose, I should see what my...child is like" Seko said with a blush.

"Very well. Let's continue!" Ishizu started to glow and show more of Naruto Muto adventure's.

 **A.N: Hello from the other side! haha hope you like this new stroy, I alway's wanted to do reading but wasn't sure which story to start with. So i did a Yugioh reading. Which no one has ever done before! sorry if the reading isn't all that good. Never done one before so please be nice. Please give me lots of Reviews and I hope everyone enjoyed the story.**

 **Like They Say In Canada Peace Oot.**


End file.
